This invention relates generally to receptacles for cigar and cigarette butts, and more particularly to a cigarette butt receptacle adapted to be set alongside of public areas, especially at golf course tees, wherein scattered butts cause a nuisance.
Heretofore, various types of receptacles for cigar and cigarette butts have been proposed. For instance, in public halls or out of doors, where a great many people gather, often smoking stands, and of various designs are placed in the area, where smoking is allowed.
However, such smoking points, and the like, used at, for instance, golf courses, are in most cases, too complicated of construction, so that they are unsuitable to be set up along outside sports areas where the expected amount of cigar and cigarette butts are not as great.
It is consequently desirous to provide an effective means for extinguishing a lit cigar or cigarette, that is both safe, easy to manufacture, and simple to clean.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an outdoor receptacle for the disposal of cigar and cigarette butts, that is compact, convenient to use, and easy to dump contents by transient service personnel.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a means that is easy to clean and maintain.
It is also an object to provide such means that is not limited in installation sites and can therefore enjoy widespread use at sports event rest stops.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a means that is technically uncomplicated, aesthetically pleasing and inexpensive to manufacture.
With all of the above-described objects and required features in mind, a tobacco products butt receptacle, in accordance with the present invention comprises: a readily mountable, portable receptacle adapted for outdoor positioning and for handy removal of its stored contents, comprising: (a) a main body consisting essentially of a hollow rigid body with a closed upper end conveniently fabricated in the form of a hollow cylinder or sleeve; (b) an imperforate planar bottom closure member adapted to be rotated between the closed position spanning the body lower end, and an open position for the dumping of receptacle contents, as required; (c) a single port located in the cylinder sidewall proximal the upper end; (d) an arcuate ledge positioned within the main body adjacent and below the post, and proximal to the upper end of, and adapted to be secured about the inner sidewall thereof, in a substantially horizontal orientation; and, (e) at least one pair of vertically oriented perforations in the main body sidewall serving to provide points of attachment via a flexible cord, the latter sidewall perforations being adapted to tie the receptacle to any support post. Optionally, a bracketing means can be re-secured to the main body sidewall and be employed to mount the device upon a support pole.